The Order Knights
by DragonMaster77
Summary: The bio of The Order knights and some of there enemies


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. I only own my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>The Order Knights<strong>

The six knights who form a group to work along side the Knights of the round table to protect King Arthur from any evil that threatens them. There leader is a knight of the round table and the son of King Arthur.

Name: Modred  
>Position: Leader<br>Armor: Back demonic looking armor, claw gauntlets and the helm has horns  
>Sword: Dark Chain: A demonic sword that has a blade that extends allowing Modred to wrap around people and objects making it easier to fight. (Former) Soul Striker, A sword that is im powered by the users dark magic and Caliburn's darker twin<br>Powers: Dark magic.  
>Story: Modred is the son of Arthur and doppleganger of Mephiles the Dark. however in his teen years Modred was a rebel who didn't want anything to do with his father. He had preferred to spend his nights wasting his gold at the local Inn of Camelot. His father however knew how good of a swordsmen Modred was and so made him a Knight of the Round Table in hopes that this would make him bond closer with him. At first this was working, Modred like the power and respect he got at being an honored knight but soon he got greedy and wanted to be king and tried to gain the throne in a duel. He lost but he didn't want to give up and attacked his father when his back was turned but Lancelot stopped his attack. Arthur had no choice but to banish his son. Modred vowed to return and gain the throne. Several years later he did return but as a changed knight (Explained in Lucia's story). He now wants to be forgiven for his misdeeds. His father accepts him back but makes sure his knights keeps there eyes on them. He managed to regain the trust of his father and fellow knights even Lancelot his long time rival. Modred holds in his heart a crush on Percival which he is too shy to admit. Thinking his father could use an extra group of elite fighters Modred goes off after getting permission from Arthur goes off to find the most skilled knights in all the land and set up The Order Knights.<p>

During the time Marcus betrayed the order knight. Mordred went into a depression and reverted back into his old selfish ways shunning not just his father and Percival but also his own Order as well. Leading up to Lucia taking over role as leader until Mordred got his thoughts back together. This depression caused Mordred to rush headlong into a battle against Marcus at the temple of Merlin which not only cost him his sword but nearly his life. He was saved from his fall from the Depowered Dark Wizard who helped back up to the temple but supplied him with Caliburn's dark powered twin Soul Strike. Allowing him to aid his father in the battle and win against Marcus. He then turned back into his kind and noble self.

Name: Lucia  
>Position: Second in Command<br>Armor: Yellow and white angelic armor, white gauntlets and yellow helm  
>Sword: Light Chain: The same as Dark chain<br>Powers: Light Magic  
>Story: Lucia was known as The Guardian of Athena Temple and the doplegenger of Goldie (OC). She was chosen to be the guardian after winning a tournament. She has since guarded from anyone wanting to raid it. However she soon met Modred who challenged her to a duel and the winner gains the loser's sword. The fight seemed evenly matched until Modred unleashed a new power called Dark Burst which wondered her to badly. Modred seeing her like this was shocked at what he done. Lucia prayed to the gods to curse Modred before he died which was answered. Modred was cursed not to use Lucia's sword without getting shocked. Modred then went on a spirit journey and decided that he was a selfish knight and should change his ways. In which he did and when he left to set up his order the first knight she chose to recruit was Lucia which he did by praying to the gods to bring back Lucia's soul to her body. However Lucia's soul was now the property of Black Reaper. Modred went on a quest and retrieved Lucia's soul thus bringing the knight back to life. Lucia thanked Modred and accepted his invite to join his order.<p>

Name: Aphelion  
>Position: Sea expert<br>Armor: Blue aquatic armor. Fin wristed gauntlets and fin helm  
>Sword: Aquatula: The ancient sea blade that allows the user to control water.<br>Powers: Water Magic  
>Story: Aphelion was the runner up in Lucia's guardian tournament she is also Aqua's (OC) dopplganger. She was known by some jerks in the village as second best to Lucia. Not able to take the insults Aphelion ran from the village to the sea to drown herself. However before she could she saw a glimmer in the water. She dives in to investigate and found Aquatula which obeyed her commands. She then decided to become the guardian of the sea and challenged any warrior who dared tried to cross the bridge to the island across the sea. When she met Lucia and Modred she refused to accept the invite to join unless Lucia duels her. Lucia does fight Aphelion and defeats her. Aphelion finds out that she focus more on power rather then skill and Lucia offers to teach Aphelion if she joins them. Aphelion accepts the offer to join and learn from Lucia.<p>

Name: Flame-Claw  
>Position: Assassin<br>Armor: Red and Orange armor. Flamestyle gauntlets and helm  
>Sword: Inferno and Explode: Twin short swords<br>Powers: Fire Magic  
>Story: A Gladiator of the fire mountains and Iblis's doppelgenger. Flame-Claw was a slave who was thrown into the arena as a sacrifice to the lions however he was able to defeat the lions and some of the guards. Before they could kill him the king stops them and decides to give Flame-Claw a chance to live by making him fight a gladiator. He soon fights the gladiator who carries Inferno however despite being heavy armored Flame-Claw defeats the gladiator and claims Inferno and is made a gladiator. Halfway through the tournament he was in he learns that the older brother of the first gladiator he killed was the champion and was aiming to kill Flame-Claw and avenge his brother. Flame-Claw makes it to the title match and manages to beat the gladiator but instead of killing him he lets him live. Since then Flame-Claw's title has been the burning knight since he processed both flame short swords. When Modred and his order arrive Modred fight Flame-Claw in hopes in getting him to come with them and join them. Mordred however lacked the speed to defeat Flame-Claw but was able to outsmart him and win the battle. Flame-Claw then accepts the offer and quits the arena which the king allows.<p>

Name: Roger  
>Postion: Muscle and singer<br>Armor: Brown armor covering his body.  
>Sword: Rocksmasher: A Battle axe able to cut through solid rock.<br>Powers: None but is able to shake the earth if he stomps enough times.  
>Story: Roger was a powerful barbarian hero and is Rock's (OC) doppelganger. He soon retired from a life a barbarion and took up singing. His singing wasn't bad but most of the time it can be annoying if it's sung at the wrong time. He soon got a job in the city guard to earn some gold and became known as the singing knight. When Modred and his order came into the city where Roger worked they heard the stories about when he was a barbarian. They found him and begged him to join the order he refused saying his days of traveling the world and raiding villages was over mistaking Modred's orders intentions. Soon Modred got Roger to stop singing and listen as he explains that the order was to protect Arthur. Hearing this Roger accepts the offer.<p>

Name: Ice Knight (Icy given name)  
>Postion: Wildlife expert<br>Armor: Ice armor that doesn't melt in hot sun.  
>Sword: Freezer: A sword and a shield made of crystal.<br>Powers: Ice magic  
>Story: The doppelganger of Icicle (OC). No one knows about who this knight was only that she lived in the mountains where a burned down village used to be. Legend states that when this knight was a little girl raiders killed her family and burned down the village. Since then she challenges knights and travels who dare enter the remains of what was once her village and then defeats them and takes any supplies she wants and leaves. Her presence makes travelers nervous to travel in the mountains. Modred and the order go to see if she will stop the attacks and join them in order to move on from the past. She challenges Modred to a fight and she'll accept the offer. In there duel they cause and avalanche which she gets caught in and Modred saves her using his Dark Chain sword. After she's safe she accepts the offer without finishing the duel and is given the name Icy after forgetting her real name. She now hides a crush on Modred and she also hides hidden envy on Percival when she learns of Modreds feelings for her.<p>

**Villians**

Name: The Dark Wizard  
>Armor: A black robe<br>Sword: The staff of ultimate magic: A staff that contains all the elements of magic  
>Powers: Read above but requires his families medallion to use.<br>Story: The doppelganger of Metal Sonic. The Dark Wizard serves an unknown master who is the doppelganger of Eggman. Sometimes however the Dark Wizard will be out for his own goals. His actions have caused him to be the main enemy of the Order Knights. During a battle against the Order Knights and Marcus his medallion thus removing him from his power, however he learned that the temple of Merlin would restore it. However he once again ran into a now evil Marcus that wanted the power for him self. In a desperate act to be all powerful the Dark Wizard helped his enemies to defeat Marcus and restore his medallion and escaped before being captured.

Name: Black Reaper  
>Armor: Sometimes dark armor other times gray robes<br>Sword: A scythe of eternal souls: Able to remove souls from bodies  
>Powers: Underworld magic<br>Story: The doppelganger of Black Doom and a leader of a portion of the underworld. Black Reaper has dreams to take over all the underworld and the surface world. He once held Lucia's soul prisoner but Modred managed to defeat him and save Lucia. However since he wasn't beaten with an artifact that can kill a reaper, he was only wounded and now planning his moves to take over the surface world.

Name: Marcus the living sword and former 7th member of the Order Knights  
>Armor: Samuri style<br>Sword: Quick Strike a samurai sword (former)  
>Powers: Quick and agile<br>Story: Once was Mordreds best friend during his travels. He became the seventh memeber of the Order Knights when the two reunited. However Marcus started to change a bit but after a battle with the Dark Wizard Marcus body started to have magical side effects from the medallion the Dark Wizard wore making him able to change his body into a sword. He thus became evil and betrayed his fellow knights. He was able to be cunning which he used to trick into a partnership with Morgan Le Fay in order to find the Temple of Merlin and double cross her. However he was defeated by the combined teamwork of Arthur and his once best friend Mordred with his new sword.

**The Seven Terrors  
><strong>The seven elemental servants of the Dark Wizard each processing seven element powers and are similier to the Chaos Emeralds. They are all brothers and sisters and like siblings they fight a lot but when they fight together there more dangerous then seperate

Terror-Earth: Uses Earth Magic. Green Emerald. The oldest of the seven and the most serious in his duty

Terror-Fire: Fire and Lava magic. Red Emerald. The middle child his is also the least mature. Often argues with his sister water

Terror-Water: Water magic. Dark Blue Emerald. The yongest of the Terrors. She is intelligent but arragent fights with Fire a lot.

Terror-Wind: Air magic. White Emerald. The quietest of the siblings. He doesn't talk much and remains focused on the goal.

Terror-Ice: Ice magic. Cyan Emerald. The third oldest Terror. She doesn't like to fight but will if required but tries to end it quickly. May have a crush on Flame-Claw.

Terror-Light: Light Magic. Yellow Emerald. One of the twins. He often fights alongside his twin sister and the two use combined attacks against there foes.

Terror-Dark: Dark Magic, Purple Emerald. The second twin. She fights alongside her twin brother and the two use combined attacks against there foes.

Terror Dragon: When the seven combine into one they form a huge dragon capable of bringing down entire armies.

**Other**

Name: Soul Strike  
>Story: The twin brother of Caliburn, the two don't get along as brothers would do. Soul Strike acts like, Caliburn did to Arthur before, to Mordred but actually calls him a nickname which he does to a lot of people he meets the sad thing is the names are whats off the top of the head so somethings can actually be personal things he's thinking about the person. Lucia does not like the sword but she might grow on it in time and maybe before she breaks his blade.<p>

Name: Ignite  
>Species: Fire Dragon<br>Owners: Mordred and Percival raise him  
>Story: His parents killed by an ice dragon when he was still an egg, Mordred found it and took it back to Camelot. When he hatched he saw Percival and Mordred first and imprinted off them believing them to be his parents. He acts tame and polite to everyone, not at all like the many dragons the kinghts have faced in the past.<p>

More will be added if I think of any.


End file.
